


心理测试

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 图灵-根发现一套测试可以让两人在几小时内爱上对方。拥有丰富心理学经验的靛蓝5号-肖并不相信。于是根说服肖来实践实践。





	心理测试

**Author's Note:**

> 肖是属于根的，根是属于肖的！~我只是游戏~   
> 灵感来自TBBT S8E16,好奇的可以去看看，完整测试请百度一下~~~对心理学并没有什么研究，有错敬请指出~

“Root.你能不能让我好好吃完早餐？！“肖咬牙切齿地从嘴里挤出一句话。从她俩起床以来，根已经用一套心理学测试烦了肖一早上了。能不能让人愉快地吃饭了？！肖翻了个大大的白眼，狠狠地咀嚼着早餐。 

“哦sweetie，不能~~~不管你怎么想，我可是仔细研究了这个研究。试验结果很是鼓舞人心呢!再说了，卡洛琳图灵的身份可能是假的，但我可是真的考过了心理学的学位测试噢!“根笑嘻嘻地调戏道，并且用毫不加以掩饰的暧昧眼神含情脉脉地看着肖。 

肖咽下一口三文治，又翻了个白眼：“心理学是众多科学分支里最不科学的一支。心理学家都是些疯子。这研究就是在胡扯。而我的心理学知识老早就用来审讯和撬情报上了不比你少，而且，“肖顿了顿，挑衅地望着根，然后挑挑眉毛，强调道，“实用。” 

“哦Sameen，”根用“Root深情凝视Shaw“的眼神看着肖略带不赞同地说道，“我有理由相信犯罪心理学和这种……促进人与人之间亲密度的心理学有所不同，毕竟审讯犯人和面对面交流这是两码事。谈话双方地位和心境是不同的。尤其是犯罪心理学中免不了有恐吓威胁的成分。而这个测试，需要两人双方互问一系列的问题增加亲密度，最后还要凝视对方4分钟呢。我敢打赌你肯定不会想跟别人谈论最深层内心想法的。我是说，你是个二轴呢。”

肖被大大激怒了，但她还是先咽下最后一口食物，然后近乎粗暴地把根拉到房间里唯一的沙发椅边，一把把她摁进座位里。肖用双手按住根的肩膀让她无法起身，然后跨坐在根的身上略带不满地说道：“当我用心理学技巧撬情报的时候你还不知道在哪个破电脑前黑别人银行账户呢。所以……别再胡说八道了。”

根动弹不得，头靠在椅背上用放肆的挑衅眼光仰视着肖，脸上的笑意慢慢扩大：“那我们试试吧~~~你赢了我就保证不再用‘蹩脚’的心理学挑战你了，好吗sweetie？~~~” 

“好啊。”肖淡然答应道，“我是说，人不可能一见钟情的。而我还是个二轴呢。你输定了。” 

“所以……我们互相问对方问题，然后回答。这要求双方坦诚地把最深层内心的想法告诉对方，你没问题吧？“ 

“当然。少废话了，快开始吧。题目呢？” 

这时肖的手机震动起来。“我已经让机器发给你了~~~”

肖又翻了个白眼，不知道机器在陪根玩什么鬼。

“谁先问？“肖瞟了一眼题目。漫不经心地问道。

“如果选谁都可以的话，你会和谁一起吃晚饭？“根笑嘻嘻地开口了，然后用一种期待的眼神望着肖。

肖面无表情地回答道：“小熊。”

根的表情垮了垮，强调道：“某人！”

“……好吧，没有人。”

“嘿sweetie……”根撇撇嘴，“配合点好吗~~~~~”

“……好吧。如果在吃饭前你带我突突人再加上上好的牛排和红酒，哦还有你够辣的话，我可能愿意和你吃顿浪.漫.的晚餐。” 根的耳朵烧了起来，想起了她们上一次在餐桌上的奇妙的“约会”。但她很高兴肖开始配合起来了，于是她不顾被揍一拳的危险，趁肖放松警惕的时候奖励般地吻了吻肖的面颊。 

肖明显地抖了抖，根能感觉到肖全身的肌肉都绷紧了。她都能想到下一步了----肖用手一把卡住根纤细的脖颈重新把她按回到紧贴沙发的状态，但是力道小得实在令人惊讶。肖并没有很生气，只是警告地咪了咪眼，说，“别在这么做了。要不我就不陪你玩儿了。” 

没等根有所表示，肖就开始反问：“你最想和谁一起吃晚饭？”

“哦Sameen ,我当然最愿意和你一起吃晚饭啦~~~你知道的，看你吃饭简直就是一种享受~看着就觉得饭菜很！美！味！而且我们晚饭后肯定可以运动运动帮助消化，多健康！~”接着非常非常故意地舔了舔嘴唇。 肖：[*嘲讽脸*+*面瘫脸*]这女人真敢说……“下一道题。“ 

****** 

“Sameen，你觉得你的恋人应该有什么美好品质？列五个。“ “恋人？我不需要也没有恋人。”看到根的表情，肖翻了个白眼，改口道：“首先，她得够火辣。要很会用枪。得有品味。我是说，对吃喝还有武器的品味。对了，“肖想了想，“不能向Finch一样老是唠唠叨叨的。最好是个和我一样兴趣爱好的，你知道吧，激情四射，可以一起突突人的。”

“喔~~~Harold听了可要伤心了呢~”根毫不在意地调侃道，不等肖反问就迫不及待地径自回答道：“我的恋人呢，是个什么样的人呢~~~”

“她不擅长使用的武器还没被发明出来，她随随便便就能能干翻一支特种部队~特别喜欢吃也特别会吃~~~她有着中东血统的漂亮脸蛋，笑起来的时候可爱得要命~她还医术高超，我最喜欢她扮医生的样子了~~~”根偷笑着欣赏着肖越来越阴晴不定略带尴尬的脸，边补充上最后一点：“她的名字叫Sameen Shaw 。”

“哦Sweetie,你看，我们真的是天造地设完美的一对。”

肖：我后悔想证明这破玩意儿是错的了。这疯女人回答的每一个问题怎么都能扯上我呢。趁着问题花式表白是什么鬼。心理学家们真的是一群没事找事干的白痴。 

******

“告诉对面的那位，你最喜欢她什么？必须非常诚实，说一些你可能不会对第一次见面的人说的话。” 

“认真的吗，Root ?!我还以为没有什么不能说的了呢。“肖无不嘲弄地说道。

根用「那种」宠溺的笑脸看着肖，两人不约而同地想起了第一次见面「不甚愉快」的对话。 

****** 

…… 

“所有问题都问完了，就剩对视四分钟了呢！Sameen ,你有没有感觉很激动？我可是很紧张呢~~~” 

肖翻了个白眼，没有搭理：“机器会帮我们计时吧？” 

“哦Shaw ,我还不知道你那么在意时间呢!“ 根毫不遮掩地抛了个媚眼。

“……你还想不想开始了?”肖又翻了个白眼。 

“当然当然，现在就开始~~~“根忙不迭地说道。 肖和根摆好姿势，开始了四分钟计时对视。 

“这感觉真奇怪。”肖因为工作的原因，她曾经深深地望进各种各样的人的眼睛里过。作为二轴，她虽然无法和常人一样对各种情感感同身受，但她能准确识别各种情感。害怕，绝望，痛苦，狂喜……这些她知道却感受不到。但她从不合别人长时间对视。可是根的眼睛……有着和常人完全不同的情感。那大大的棕色眼睛里盛满了难以言喻的情感，满得几乎溢出，带着灼热烫人的温度，有着世间最丰富的感情。 

“这确实有些奇怪。”根悄声回应道。随着时间的一秒一秒地流逝，根发现她愈发地迷恋这双深邃的棕黑色眼眸。她一瞬不瞬地深深望进肖的眼眸，仿佛要把她的倒影刻在自己的眼底。她能看见肖坚冰覆盖下含情的眼睛。无论是在床上还是战场上，她都能透过那厚厚的冰层「看见」肖的情感。她从来都擅长此道。她趁着对视的机会，贪婪地欣赏肖的魅力。她轮廓分明的面庞，她丰满性感的双唇，她挺翘的鼻子，她深邃的眼眸。

“但我们不该说话的。” 

“当然。” 

…… 

肖觉得她的脸有点烫。 

根觉得自己的耳朵烧得厉害。 

肖觉得根的眼神温度灼热得烫人。

根觉得肖的眼光凌厉得要把她看穿。

肖觉得时间过得飞快。

根觉得世界都静止了。

…… 

“你知道，”肖突然开口了，“其实这测试不错。” 

根稍微愣了愣，继而绽出灿烂的微笑。肖略微不赞同地翻了翻眼睛，程度轻得连机器都没有测出来。但根看到了，知道是“不要认为这就代表什么“的意思，她便稍微调整了笑容，继续用「根静静地含情脉脉看着肖」的笑容看着肖的眼睛。 

……

机器设定的铃声响起，“时间到了。“肖冷静的声音响起，率先断开了两人的眼神交流，但她并没有马上起身离开。 

“还不算太糟，是吧?“根心不在焉地应道，目光恋恋不舍地追随着肖的脸庞。 

“我们来整理试验结果吧。“肖带着胜利的嘲讽，总结道，“经过「认真诚实」的问答以及诡异的对视，我可以说我没有爱上你，你也没有爱上我。心理学自证了它是科学里面的蠢货。心理学家都疯了。”说着就从根身上站起身来。 

“嘿sweetie，”根连忙伸手去拉肖，同时伸长腿把肖一绊----毫无防备的肖跌进沙发里，脸颊距离根的嘴只有四分之一英寸远。失去平衡的肖一手没有支撑地在沙发外面，一只手悲惨地撑在根的胸口，一时动弹不得。

“你忘了很重要的一点。“根带着笑意的声音从她面颊边传来，轻柔的气流挠得肖的耳朵痒痒的。 “这套测试……是为两个陌生人……准备的。你不可能……哈哈……爱上，你已经爱上的人呀~因为。这种情感已经存在了哈哈哈哈哈……”在肖的压力和奇怪体位下，根憋不住笑意的声音显得很是……欠打。 

经过一番努力，肖终于把姿势调整好了，她居高临下地俯视着根，满脸尴尬且生气的表情生动预示着她要爆发了。 根不等肖有所行动，抢先把肖拉向自己，吻住了肖。 根边吻边说道，“好啦sweetie~~~我道歉好不好~~~总的来说你还是赢了~~~“ 

在她们互相脱掉对方的衣服的时候，肖心想，其实这套测试还是挺有趣的。 

FIN


End file.
